


The Things He Did For Love

by rhaenyx



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, dele x eric, deledier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: Dele deals with his injury. Eric deals with Dele.





	The Things He Did For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling a little bit down so I needed some deledier fluff to cheer me up. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

It seemed like no matter what, Dele and Eric would never be in a training session together. When Eric was admitted to the hospital due to his appendicitis, Dele would drive to the hospital after training and spend about an hour with Eric, just talking about the fun things that were going on with the Spurs boys, trying to distract him from the pain on his side. When he was discharged, Dele went straight to Eric’s home – their home now – to find him lying in the couch, drinking some tea and watching some random TV show. Now, it was Eric’s turn to drive home to an injured boyfriend. Although training with such cold was quite uncomfortable, Eric loved snowy days. It would have been nicer if Dele wouldn’t have to stay inside. He had left a couple of hours earlier than the others. Eric remembered to grab a doughnut from the Enfield cafeteria—Dele’s favourite. He couldn’t wait to get home and spend the evening cuddling Dele, even when he pretended he didn’t like being smothered, Eric could see his smile and sense him getting comfortable against his chest every time. It would have been a lovely evening indeed, but apparently, Dele had other plans.

No noise was heard when the door closed behind him. He dropped his training bag and took off his shoes and coat by the entry. He could hear Cisco and Clay’s paws padding against the wooden floor before he entered the living room. The surprisingly empty living room. The TV was turned off, the blankets had been messily left on the couch, and an empty bowl of what Eric guessed was popcorn had been left on the coffee table. 

He kneed by his dogs, his knees cracking at the effort. He petted them softly behind their ears, tails wagging at the affection. “Where is your other dad, boys?” They didn’t answer (thankfully). Eric stood up and walked to the kitchen. Empty again, though it seemed like Dele had washed the dishes. Eric sighed. “Delboy! Where the hell are you?”

A weird sequence of sounds followed. Something hitting the floor. Dele’s _fuck_ and a door banging. Eric walked up quickly upstairs and went straight to the bedroom. Empty. The spacious room was just like Eric and Dele had left it when they left for training that morning. He turned around, and a high-pitched sound echoed around the house when he saw the tall figure that stood just behind him.

“Dele!” Eric gripped his chest just over his fast-beating heart and would have punched him if it wasn’t for the sudden fright. “Do you want to kill me? What were you doing?”

Dele smiled sheepishly and leaned in to give Eric a short peck on the lips. “Nothing important. Just walking around the house. Stretching my legs, you know.”

Eric remembered that his boyfriend was recently injured, and a worried frown took over his face. “Oh. Does it hurt too much? Do you need to lie down for a bit?” Eric looked down at Dele’s legs, even though he couldn’t see any injury, he could see what seemed like soft white hair all over his black sweatpants. “Oh, god, what have you done.”

Dele had the decency of looking somewhat embarrassed about it. “I went to walk Cisco and Clay and when I came back she was sitting by the door, I didn’t know what to do so-”

Eric walked around Dele and went straight to the only room he had yet to check: the guest room. He opened the door slowly. Inside, in one of the corners, there was a white cat drinking water from a glass. A mess of blankets and cushions had been left  next to the cat, Eric assumed it was Dele's attempt of a bed for the cat.  

“I didn’t buy any cat food, I thought maybe we should go to the vet first.”

Eric turned to Dele, and took a deep breath before trying to reason with the tall man in front of him. “Dele, we can’t keep her! Someone might be looking for her-”

“She is not wearing a collar.”

“And we already have two dogs.”

“They seemed to like her. You can’t kick her out, she’s their daughter now. Cisco and Clay would never forgive you.”

Eric sighed and looked back at the white cat. She was placidly licking her paw, purring now and then. “Tomorrow we are taking her to the vet, and we are putting flyers on every lampost, okay?”

But Dele wasn’t listening anymore. He had already taken the cat and headed downstairs. Eric walked behind him, letting himself fall against the couch as Dele settled the cat in Cisco and Clay’s bed, snuggling into the black-furred dog. _Christ, they really get along._

He stood up after making sure the three animals were comfortably lying next to each other. He sat in between Eric’s legs, feeling his chest against his back, hugging Dele’s upper body and resting his chin on the top of his head. He hadn’t been aware of how tired he actually was until that moment.

“How’s the leg?”

Dele shrugged. “It’ll be fine. I hope.” Eric nodded. He didn’t want to pressure Dele into talking about it.

“Well, I’ll just have to take care of you in the meantime. I’ll be your nurse.”

“Nice.” Dele looked up at Eric with a cocky smirk. “Will you dress up as well? I didn’t know you were into that stuff, Diet.”

Eric only rolled his eyes, but Dele could feel his smile when he kissed the top of his head. “Whatever makes you happy, love.” Dele shifted on his lap to kiss Eric more comfortably. There weren’t any sexual intentions behind, both too tired for that. They kissed lazily, but Dele could feel his eyelids dropping, and so could Eric.

“Bed?”

He nodded. It didn’t take them long to get under the soft blankets. Eric had to remind Dele to put away the trousers covered in cat hair. Eric finally let himself relax when he lied in bed, Dele soon getting comfortable around him. The previous weeks, Eric and Dele had to figure out how to sleep together without hurting Eric’s recent appendicitis scar. Now, Eric had to be careful no to hurt Dele’s leg. Dele lied on his back, while Eric wrapped his arm around his midriff and tucked his head into Dele’s neck. It was usually Dele who would wrap himself around Eric’s body, but it was a nice change for once. Soon enough, sleep started to get to him.

“Eric.” No answer. He kept his eyes closed, his head still lying comfortably on Dele’s shoulder. “Eric”

“What?”

“We are grandparents now.”

“Dele. Sleep. Now.”

“I’m not sure if I can. So many new responsibilities.” The word _dumbass_ echoed in Eric’s head, his dumbass. The things he did for love.


End file.
